


Plance plus 2

by Valentacool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Long Hair Pidge, M/M, sick babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentacool/pseuds/Valentacool
Summary: Snippets from the married life of Pidge and Lance featuring their bundles of terror and joy





	Plance plus 2

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge plus 2 fussy kids plus holidays plus no Lance equals stress. I actually based this on an actual event that happened with my mom and me when I was a baby though it's not entirely accurate

Pidge could do a lot of things. She could effortlessly write code, hack through the toughest firewall, and even build a computer for her husband from scratch. Apparently Pidge could not handle taking care of her 2 kids just a few days before Christmas. Lance had been called on an emergency business trip and promised he'd be home before the 25th. Pidge was certain she could watch a 3 year old and a baby for a couple of days until her family came in for the holidays. Well, until their youngest, Rosalina, got sick. If she wasn't crying, she was coughing. At first the had dismissed it as a small tickle from playing in the snow too often, as her brother, Samuel, got them all the time. But now her baby had a horrible fever and there wasn't a single pediatrician open so close to the holidays. She didn't even want to imagine the nightmare that would be trying to go to the ER. Her pale green shirt was stained with sweat, her side braid was clutched in her baby’s hand and frankly she really just needed a nap. But no. So here she was trying to soothe Rosalina and watch Samuel and try to get in touch with Lance. With her small honey haired child finally sleeping in one arm, she tried Lance’s phone again. Pidge sighed as she got Lance’s voicemail  _ again _ . She'd been trying every hour to get in touch with him.

_ You've reached the Voicemail of Lance McClain! I'm sorry I can't take your call right now, but if you leave a message I'll call back as soon as I can!  _ **_Beep_ **  


“Lance please pick up your phone,” Pidge shifted her feverish child to the other arm so she wouldn't drop the phone again. “Rosalina’s fever is getting worse and I really need you here. I don't-” Samuel gave a tug on her sweatpants. “What is it Sammy?” The 3 year old proudly held up a drawing he'd just finished, blue eyes twinkling. “Yes it's beautiful, give mommy a minute and I'll hang it up.” He pointed at the phone. “Yes I'll tell him sweetheart. Sammy says hi. I'm spread thin here and I don't know what to do. Just please,  _ please, _ call me back. Love you.”  


Pidge hung up her phone and pocketed it. And experimental test of Rosalina’s forehead revealed that her fever had only gotten worse. Sighing, she picked up Samuel’s drawing and went to tape it to the fridge. He trotted behind her and pointed to where on the fridge he wanted to hang. Despite being the spitting image of Lance, he was much quieter than her husband would ever be, preferring to point or whisper rather than talk. He had drawn what Pidge assumed was Rosalina since there's was a yellow blob with a smiling face in what she gather was her green arms. Samuel had taken to associating colors with people which had made his family drawings much clearer. Pidge was green, Lance was blue, he was red, and Rosalina was yellow because that's the only blanket she liked to be wrapped in. Said blanket was currently drenched in sweat. She needed help. Taking out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts till she found Keith's number. As the phone rang, Rosalina woke up and began to whimper.  


“Shhhhh, it's okay baby,” Pidge said softly.  


_ “Pidge?”  _ Keith had answered the phone and she hadn't even noticed.  


“Keith, I need help,” Pidge bit back tears. “Rosalina is running a horrible fever and I can't find a pediatrician and Lance is out of town and I can't bring both her and Samuel to the ER and she won't stop coughing and my mom won't be in town till tomorrow but I'm worried by then she'll be even worse-"  


_ “Pidge breathe, it's gonna be okay.” _  


“I'm so  _ scared.”  _ So much for keeping the tears back. Fat watery blobs dripped down her cheeks. “I don't know what do do she won't stop coughing and she doesn't have all her shots yet.”  


_ “I'm coming over. And I think I know a pediatrician that might be open. I'll watch Samuel and you give them a call. I'll even bring Steven, Sammy won't even know you're gone.” _  


“Okay,” Pidge took a shaky breath. “Thank you Keith.”  


_ “Don't worry Pidge, she'll be okay." _  


Pidge hung up her phone and was immediately greeted with a text from Keith.  


**Keith: 283-027-6482** **call and ask for Coran**  


Pidge quickly dialed the number and let it ring. Rosalina had fully woken up and between sobs was coughing violently. She held her baby close and prayed someone would answer the phone.  


_ “Altea pediatrics, this is Allura speaking, how can I help you today?”  _ A cheery voice answered the phone. Pidge could hear chatter in the background and soft Christmas music.  


“Hi my friend gave me this number and told me to ask for Coran? My name's Katherine Holt-McClain and my 9 month old has a bad fever and cough. I was wondering-" Pidge stopped talking as Rosalina broke out into another violent coughing fit. She was so busy soothing the baby that she hadn't noticed how quiet the other side of the line had gone.  


_ “...Ma'am is that your baby coughing?” _  


“Yes, she's been coughing all day with a fever.”  


_ “Come in right away, I'll make sure Coran has time for you.” _  


After a teary thanks and goodbye, she finally felt like she could breathe easy again. Until Samuel starting crying too. Great. Pidge went over to him and scooped him up in her other arm.  


“Motherhood is a gift, motherhood is a gift, motherhood is a gift,” Pidge chanted to herself and she bounced both her crying children. The doorbell rang. “Coming!”  


Pidge managed to make it to the door only to find Keith had already opened it. He took one look and immediately grabbed Samuel from Pidge and began calming him down. Behind him, a little boy with dark hair and steel gray eyes shuffled into the house and was trying to get Samuel’s attention.  


“Hey there Sammy, look who Uncle Keith brought for you to play with!” Samuel stopped crying long enough to see his favorite playmate trying to climb Keith's pants.  


“Steven! I wanna go down!” Samuel demanded of his godfather. Keith hurried to put him down before he wiggled free. Samuel grabbed Steven's hand and started to lead him towards the living room. “I got new colors! And I got really good at drawing my momma!”  


“Well I'm glad to see he's feeling better,” Pidge sighed and turned to Keith. “I don't know how I can thank you for coming over.”  


“Don't worry about it, I know you'd do the same for me or Shiro.” Keith squeezed her shoulder. “I'll see if I can can get in touch with Lance so you just focus on getting her to the doctor.”  


“Can you hold her for a moment?” Pidge handed Keith her baby. “I'm just gonna throw on a coat and some boots.”  


  


* * *

  


Pidge had never had to fight the urge to speed so badly. Heading her angel cough in the backseat was practically tearing her apart. Finally pulling into the parking lot of a pale blue gray building with a sign that said Altea Pediatrics. Pidge quickly parked and retrieved the Rosalina blanket bundle from that backseat. She trotted up the wooden steps and into the building. Inside was a cowboy themed waiting room, with a fake jail and wooden horse in front of a tv. Various children's toys and books were in bins next to plush plaid chairs. A tall, dark skinned woman with white hair was behind the desk. She was dressed far more casually than Pidge would expect. Rosalina coughed again and she looked up.  


“You must be Katherine, I'm Allura, we spoke on the phone?” The tall woman smiled. “And this must be our little ranger who caught a bug!”  


“Yes, this is Rosalina.” Pidge adjusted her baby so Allura could get a better look at her. “She's got a pretty high fever but I'm mostly worried about this cough.”  


“Not a problem, I'll go grab Dr. Coran. If you can just fill this out we can take a look at her. Here, I'll hold her.”  


Pidge gratefully handed Rosalina to Allura, who immediately felt her forehead and wrote something down. She then headed to the back as Pidge filled out various forms. Finally having a moment to breathe was starting to catch up to her as her lack of sleep descended on her. The worst part was she still had so much to do, especially with Lance gone. Clean the house, prep the guest room, prep Christmas dinner, finish wrapping presents. Suddenly the tears were coming again, forcing Pidge to move the forms so tears wouldn't fall on them. She just wanted her husband to be home and her baby to feel better. She honestly had no idea how single mothers did it.  


“Mrs. McClain?”  


Pidge looked up to see an older man with a moustache in a Christmas sweater. He was holding a steaming cup in one hand and a plate with a Christmas cookie in the other. He came and sat beside her.  


“Everything alright ma'am?” He asked, handing her the steaming cup, which turned out to be hot chocolate.  


“Not entirely,” Pidge laughed bitterly. “My husband is out of town, my baby is sick, and my house is a disaster when I have company tomorrow for starters. I just want my little rose to feel better.”  


“Well the good news is I'm pretty sure your baby has the flu, which with the proper medicine should have her feeling better by Christmas.” The ginger man smiled. “I can't help with too much more but I can give you this cookie!”  


“She's gonna be okay?” This was the best news she'd gotten all day.  


“Right as rain! I'm Dr. Coran by the way. How about we head on back and fix up that rugrat of yours?”  


Pidge wordlessly followed Dr. Coran to the back, where the cowboy motif continued. She passed by a room full of staff laughing and eating. Oh gosh had she interrupted something? It was odd that the clinic was so empty. Lance would know, he was always so much better in social situations than he was. For what felt like the millionth time that day, Pidge wished she had Lance. He was her rock, the same way she was his. When she heard a familiar coughing she rushed ahead of the doctor to her baby. Somehow seeing Rosalina’s tear streaked, flushed face was like a balm for her worries. It took every ounce of her being to not just scoop her up then and there. She watched anxiously as Coran took her temperature and perform various other tests. Eventually he nodded.  


“Just like I thought! It's the flu! Allura give our little tyke a vitamin C boost and I'll write a prescription.” Coran turned to her. “Little Rosalina here will be just fine with plenty of fluids and the medicine! Anyway, if you'd like, it's our Christmas party and I can tell you need a break. We have cribs if you like to put her down for a bit and unwind. After all, a friend of Keith and Shiro’s is our friend.”  


“I interrupted your Christmas party didn't I? Oh god I'm so sorry!”  


“Oh don't be!” Allura chimed in. “Clearly you needed us, and it would be unethical to turn you away when we were already here.”  


“Now won't you join us for a cookie or two?”  


“I suppose a little time couldn't hurt.”  


  


* * *

  


2 hours later, Pidge finally pulled into her driveway. Perhaps she had stayed a tad long at the party, but that quick break from her children not only allowed Pidge to relax but Rosalina to rest. And after stopping by a pharmacy to pick up the medicine, Pidge was eager to get back to her toddler. Both mother and baby returned home feeling rested and refreshed. Unfortunately she still hadn't gotten in touch with Lance, not a text or call. She'd try again tomorrow, and hopefully he could get on the same plane as her parents. The less trips to the airport the better. Pidge walked into her home, fully expecting to be run over by Samuel or Steven, but was met with silence. Way too quiet for 2 toddlers, silence always meant they were doing they weren't supposed to be doing.  


“Keith?” She called. “Where are Sammy and Steven?”  


“Should I be worried that my wife is calling for another man? Especially a gay, married man?”  


Pidge felt her heart stop. Turning towards the kitchen she found none other than Lance. He had clearly just gotten off a flight, all greasy with a heavy five o’clock shadow. His suitcase was by the table and she spied his jacket not too far away. Both his hair and work suit were heavily messy, as was his good tie. Did he fly all the way home for her?  


“Miss me, Birdy?” Lance opened his arms wide and Pidge felt tears well up at the use of her nickname. She practically buried herself in his embrace. “Hey careful! You're still holding Rosalina!”  


“Hug her too you doofus,” Pidge said, muffled by his chest.  


“Both my favorite girls in one hug,” he chuckled and gently took Rosalina from Pidge's arms. “How's my little rose? Ooh, warm. That can't be good.”  


“She has the flu. And don't get my wrong, I'm thrilled you're here, but what about your trip?”  


“Sent someone in my place, there will be plenty of trips but I only get one of you.” Pidge felt her heart swell. “You're my world Birdy, don't ever forget it.”  


“Speaking of which, where's our toddler?”  


“Ahh dammit! I knew it was too quiet!”  


Pidge and Lance frantically searched their house for Samuel, only to find him drawing a Christmas tree on the wall of the guest room. Well at least it was only crayon, that could be scrubbed off the walls. Samuel turned to see both his parents together and happily pointed to his creation.  


“Christmas for Poppy and Mawmaw!” He said cheerfully.  


“Well, at least my mother is an artist,” Pidge laughed, enjoying the sound of her husband's laugh mixing with hers. She could do anything with him in her corner, such as scrub a crayon tree off the wall. “But we should probably try to hide that before my parents get her.”  


“Way ahead of you.”  


  


**Author's Note:**

> So for refernce pidge is 26 lance is 28 Keith is 28 Shiro is 29 Allura is 29 and Coran is 45. Hunk is 28 andwill show up in later chapters just not in this particular one


End file.
